


Chase after it

by shojobell



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, American High School AU, Basketball AU, Basketball Player Kyo, Confession, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Just some Kyoru Fluff, Kissing, cheesy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: a kyoru basketball au one-shot, Kyo wants to tell Tohru  his feelings after the big basketball game
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Chase after it

The day prior the gym Kyo stands in was full of students, teachers, and parents. It had been the last game of the year as the senior basketball team would all be graduating. The anticipation for the game had everyone buzzing. All that anyone could talk about for at least the week before it happened. 

He was friends with a girl that attended every basketball game he had, sitting in the front row cheering him on the loudest. Decked out in the school's color. They would hang out together, eat lunch together, do homework occasionally. He always enjoyed spending time with her. 

Then as time went on he started to seriously fall in love with this girl. She understood him on a level that no one had before. She was gentle and kind.

He needed to tell her that he was in love with her but that was definitely easier said than done. He had envisioned just going for it by the end of the game but when it was over the team had won they were flooded with people and he couldn't do it.

So now he stands in the empty gym tossing free throws into the hoop. His heart thumps and his stomach churns thinking about it. Her name is... 

"Tohru?" Kyo turns to glance over at her, a curious look on his face. "What are you doing here?"

Tohru flinches at being discovered. "A-Ah, I was just.. " She takes a step forward. "I wanted to congratulate you on a great game yesterday." 

She smiles and makes him feel weak. An unanticipated blush fills his face.

"I'm not even the best player on the team." 

"But you are!" Came her energetic reply. 

Kyo shakes his head. "You're such a goof."

She just smiles. His heart races more to scramble for something to talk about. 

"So, what are you planning to do after high school?" He asks her.

"I've been applying to college. There is some good school with ceramic programs I'm interested in." She replies.

"Really? Ceramics?"

"What about you? Planning on continuing playing basketball?" 

He nods. "It's been a dream of mine to get to play on a major team." And be with you, he adds in his head

"Hey, wanna see something," He asks her, backing up from the hoop to stand at the furthest line. He takes the basketball he was holding and dribbles it a bit. 

Tohru nods, watching as he then lifts the ball, tossing it toward the hoop. She watches in awe as it effortlessly flies, landing into the hoop in one swoosh. It was a cheesy way to show off but she looks impressed as he glances over at her. 

She claps, amazed. "That was great, Kyo!"

Kyo blushes slightly, eyeing her a moment before coming toward her.

"So, um, Tohru there's something I need to tell you"

"Yes?" She asks, gazing at him with those beautiful brown eyes. 

"I um, I.. " Kyo swallows. _Chase after it, you can do it_ Kyo clutches his fists in determination. "I'm... I'm in love with you, Tohru! Even if you don't feel the same, I just.. wanted to tell you. We'll be graduating soon, and well, if I didn't tell-"

"Kyo." Tohru's voice is so soft, placing her hand onto his cheek. They instantly turn pink. He hadn't realized during his rush of words how close they are.

Her lips inch closer to his. Kyo's heart could leap out of his chest, he shuts his eyes and awaits the feeling of her lips.

"It's finally happening, huh?"

A voice makes them spring apart, both their faces alight with pink. They turn to see Yuki, his cousin looking at them with a smug expression on his face. 

"Yuki, what are-" Kyo is flustered at being caught. 

"I'm not the only one." Yuki gestured behind him are some of the other players on the basketball team.

"What are you all doing here!" Kyo shouts in frustration. 

"We wanted to see the long-awaited moment" Hiroshi pipes up with the biggest dumb grin on his face. The other guys woop and shout in agreement.

Kyo feels pale. He was not expecting an audience! Tohru looks just as flustered as he felt. He doesn't want to wait another moment though, gathering Tohru into his arms bending down to connect their lips together. 

So they have an audience, fine, let them watch.

He can hear the cheers in the background. 


End file.
